


Title:  Birthday present, tied up in a bow

by kaitlia777



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isaaac, M/M, Smut, birthday fic, cute boy in frilly panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Prompt: Smut where some hot boy is wearing pretty panties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title:  Birthday present, tied up in a bow

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: AU in that Isaac leaving was a stupid ass decision and thus I refuse to acknowledge it and Danny is not MIA

**  
**

Danny knew something was up when Lydia kept casting conspiratorial glances at Isaac all through dinner. Both of them had been a little squirrely about an odd shopping trip they’d taken together last week and whenever he asked about it Isaac blushed and Lydia smiled beatifically and told him to be patient and not spoil his birthday surprise.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened during the dinner they had with all their friends. Frankly, it was a shockingly normal meal all things considered.

When one’s social circle consisted of several werewolves, a banshee, a kitsune, a werecoyote and a Stiles, things were often chaotic. 

But he knew what he was signing up for when he started dating Isaac…and oh, he was so worth the craziness.

Prickly, sharp edged Isaac was a soft marshmallow on the inside, once you got through his outer, protective shell. He was always so startled by praise or kindness directed his way and fiercely protective of the people he cared about. When they’d started dating (and hadn’t that been a surprise), Danny had also found out that he had a wicked sense of humor and was eager to try new things.

Except foods. 

Despite Danny’s attempts, Isaac steadfastly refused to eat mushrooms or any kind of tofu.

But that didn’t matter when one looked at the big picture.

At the moment, the big picture wasn’t exactly expansive, as, after dinner, he and Isaac had returned to his empty house (thank God for business trips and forgetful parents) and Danny’s senses were consumed by Isaac. The taste of his lips, the smell of his skin, the play of his muscles as Danny caressed his broad back….

Wait…what…?

Isaac pulled back, catching Danny’s wrists and shaking his head. “Upstairs first,” he murmured, one of those adorable blushes coloring his cheeks. He led Danny up to his room before ducking into the en-suite bathroom, a small bag in hand, and closing the door called, “Just…get into bed and wait for the second part of your present!”

Intrigued, Danny replied, “This that big secret you and Lydia have been keeping?” The responding silence told Danny all he needed to know and he pulled off his sweater and jeans, tossing them into the hamper before stretching out on the bed to wait for whatever it was Isaac had planned for him.

He didn’t have to wait for too long before the door opened again and Isaac stepped out….

The sight of him, looking like something straight out of one of Danny’s closely guarded fantasies, pretty much short circuited his brain and he was vaguely aware of a high pitched whine.

It took him a moment to realize he was the one making the sound and rallied enough to ask, “How…?”

“Lydia said you might like this,” Isaac said, moving a hand to indicate himself. “I’m going to assume she was right.”

Danny nodded, staring at Isaac hungrily as he walked slowly towards the bed, steps tentative in dark, shiny heels. His long, strong legs were wrapped in dark fishnet stockings, scalloped lace trim hugged the muscles of his thighs, baring only a few inches of skin before the start of lacy boy short panties, ruffles in alternating rows of black and red. The waist rested low on his hips and a tiny, satin bow rested right over his tawny happy trail. A few inches north, over taut abdomen, began a satin and lace waist cincher that ended below his pecs.

“You look incredible,” Danny breathed, moving his gaze up to Isaac’s face and groaning slightly to see the ruby red lips and smudged black rimming his eyes. “I can’t believe you would do this for me….”

Isaac smiled bashfully at him and carefully climbed onto the bed, straddling Danny’s bare hips. “Happy birthday,” he said, running a hand down Danny’s chest. “Now, don’t expect this every day, but once in a while wouldn’t be terrible.”

As he said that, he wiggled his ruffle covered ass against Danny’s cock, making Danny’s breath catch in his throat. “Uh…Aw…That mean you’re not gonna wear these under your jeans to school?” he asked, hands gripping Isaac’s hips.

That made Isaac chuckle, low in his throat. “I don’t think that’d go over well in the locker room.”

“You’d be surprised, Danny said, surging up for a kiss. Smiling against Isaac’s lips, he let his own fingers run through his hair, enjoying the soft, silky feel of curls wrapping around his fingers. Gently, he tugged on the curls, urging Isaac to lean back so he could look him in the eye.

When Isaac complied, Danny sighed happily. His boyfriend looked utterly devastating, cheeks pink, kohl ringed eyes dark with lust, hair ruffled and lips…so red and kiss swollen and just….

“I love you,” Danny said, pushing some of Isaac’s hair out of his eyes, warmed by the delighted smile his words brought to Isaac’s face.

“Thank God,” Isaac breathed with a slightly shaky laugh. “Because I love you too.”

Exchanging smiles, they kissed again and Danny ran his hands down Isaac’s back, fingers moving over warm skin, cool satin, scratchy lace and the lacing that held the corset like garment closed. Danny hummed when Isaac bent his head, kissing his neck and let his hands fall to squeeze Isaac’s ass through the ruffled lace.

When Isaac trailing kisses along Danny’s chest, he smiled and enjoyed the sensations. He couldn’t help but giggle as Isaac licked into his belly button. Pausing, Isaac looked up at him and breathlessly asked, “Are you ticklish?”

“No,” Danny huffed, tugging Isaac back up for a kiss and then hooking his leg around his hip and rolling them over. He gazed down at him, taking in what seemed like miles of soft skin and hard muscle wrapped in satin and lace. Bending, he pressed a kiss to Isaac’s heart and he felt Isaac’s breath hitch.

The drag of Isaac’s palms along Danny’s ribs made him moan a bit, skin almost tingling. Isaac’s hands felt huge, calloused and rough is a good way, strong and so real as he drew Danny back in for a kiss. Isaac’s tongue brushed Danny’s as he rolled them again and Danny let his hands rest on Isaac’s back, pulling him closer so that his weight rested on him again.

Now it was Isaac’s turn to bury his hands in Danny’s hair, letting himself rest atop Danny as they kissed. It was solid and grounding in a way Danny really enjoyed and he let himself get lost in the kiss, a sloppy, breathless, needy crush of lips that made him ache with want even as he felt warmed from the inside out.

When Isaac released his grip on his hair, ghosting his hands down the length of Danny’s torso to reach for his cock, Danny drew a breath. He moaned happily Isaac took him in hand, stroking him slowly before rubbing his own hard, panty covered cock against Danny’s .

Meeting his gaze, Isaac took his hands in his own and intertwined their fingers and rested their joined hands on either side of Danny’s head. They kissed and Danny opened Isaac's mouth with his tongue. He licked in, slow at first and then more demanding, and Isaac groaned for him, sounds growing louder when Danny hitched a leg around his hip and ground up against him.

“Isaac,” he murmured when Isaac latched onto his neck again, worrying the flesh with little bites, “my bedside table…there’s…oh, that’s good…lube, condoms….”

It only took Isaac a moment to locate the the lube, the paused to bite his lip. “Do you want…I’m clean and I’ve never not worn one, but…” Isaac stammered and Danny felt a surge of warmth inside.

“Me neither,” he agreed, having always been very safety and mess conscious, but he smiled and said, “We don’t need them.”

Isaac nodded and then shimmied out of the red and black panties, causing Danny to pout and stroke the soft skin where it met lace on his thigh.  
Danny’s eyes gleamed as he watched Isaac drizzle some of the slick onto his cock and then his own fingers. When he reached around to slide a finger into his own ass, Danny wrapped a hand around both their cocks, stroking them in time. Isaac bit his lip, eyes fluttering with pleasure and Danny moaned at the sight. Their eyes locked as they moved together for a time, enjoying simply touching each other and anticipating what was to come.

The way Isaac was staring down at him with awe and love made Danny want him even more and Danny pulled him close, resting their foreheads together before accepting a wet, desperate kiss that had Danny swallowing Isaac’s cry of disappointment soft grunt when he pulled his fingers free. Danny didn’t know if it was werewolf speed or what, but the next thing he knew, he was gasping as Isaac ran a lubed palm over his cock.

Slowly, Isaac raised himself up on his knees and pressed Danny’s cock to his hole. They both moaned as the head eased into him and, inch by inch, Isaac sank down onto his cock until his ass settled into the cradle of Danny’s hips. It was almost too good, as Danny had been hard and anxious pretty much since they had kissed by his front door (Hey, he was a teenage boy with a gorgeous boyfriend!) and he grinned as Isaac leaned down, stretching to kiss Danny, tongues meeting in a languid caress. Slowly, steadily, he thrust up into Isaac, not even bothering to bite back the soft cries that kept escaping from his mouth.

Isaac moaned, nipping at Danny’s lip and grinning as again they tumbled on the bed, shifting positions. His heel pressed into Danny’s hip, pulling him closer and Danny reveled in the warm, tight feel of Isaac’s body around him. Rolling his hips in shallow thrusts, he ran a hand slowly down Isaac’s leg. “I love my present.”

“I’m glad,” Isaac replied breathlessly, arching his back, a move that caused the angle of Danny’s penetration and he gave a soft cry when his prostate was hit.

“Uh, God, Isaac, you feel good,” Danny murmured, feeling Isaac tightening around him as his cock struck his prostate over and over. Pulling Isaac into a kiss, he panted against his lips, grinning when Isaac groaned his name.

There was a tearing sound as Isaac fisted his hands in the sheets, rocking to meet Danny’s rhythm. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, untouched, flushed and clearly aching as the minutes passed and Danny took him in hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He could feel Isaac’s muscles tensing and he panted, “Are you close?”

“So close,” Isaac whimpered, trying to fuck himself on Danny’s cock even as he thrust into his hand. Danny knew from experience that all it would take would be a few more firm tugs, so he met Isaac’s lips and cried out, the roll of their hips bringing them both to the brink.

One of Isaac’s hands cupped the back of Danny’s neck, holding their mouths together as he gasped and withed, and Danny lost his pace, slamming his hips forward again. Isaac’s whole body shook as he came hard, clenching around Danny who continued to move through his own orgasm.

Danny slumped atop Isaac, still buried in his sensitive, twitching hole as they gasped for breath, sweaty bodies cooling as they traded breathless kisses. Eventually, Danny withdrew, dragging his fingers over Isaac’s rim, slick with cum and lube, making him shudder again.

“Hey,” Isaac murmured, smiling at him, red lips smeared and so beautifully debauched. Grabbing Isaac’s sweaty hair, he hauled him close and kissed him deeply, hot and sloppy and full of promise.

“Gonna have my work cut out for me if I want to top that on your birthday,” he breathed into Isaac’s kiss. “Got any little fantasies you might want to play out?”

“Maybe….”

But that’s another story!!


End file.
